Além das batalhas
by Lize Lupin
Summary: A guerra separa as pessoas.Isso aconteceu com Harry e Gina.Eles aguardam a paz e pensam no outro.Se sairão vivos dessa,cabe ao destino escolher.Irão reencontrarse?Uma songfic HarryGina de 5 partes.
1. Apenas mais um dia de verão

**Além das Batalhas **

Capítulo 1 – Apenas outro dia de verão

Música:

Home – Michael Bublé

* * *

**_Another Summer day_  
_Has come and gone away_  
_In Paris and Rome_  
_But I wanna come home _**

_(Outro dia de verão  
Que vem e vai embora  
Em Paris ou em Roma  
Mas eu quero ir para casa)_

Ele olhava através da janela.Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu uma impaciente coruja das neves que teimava em fazer barulho.Também não escutava os berros de tio Válter,que reclamava da coruja.Só pensava nela desde que voltara da escola.

_**Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
I miss you, you know **_

_(Talvez cercado de  
um milhão de pessoas, eu  
ainda me sinto totalmente sozinho  
Eu somente quero ir para casa  
Eu sinto sua falta, sabe?)_

Sentia que a cada minuto que ficava longe dela,cada lembrança que lhe vinha à cabeça,e principalmente,cada vez que parava para analisar a batalha que estava pra travar,a vida se esvaia lentamente dele.

Sabia que não era o único que sofria.Sabia que se não a impedisse ela viria atrás dele,lutar ao seu lado.Isso era como um fardo a mais em suas costas.E era exatamente nisso que a vida dele se transformava nos últimos anos.

Ele era Harry Potter,um homem marcado. Sua vida sempre fora acompanhada de dores e sofrimentos.O mundo fingia que não,mas na verdade,todos esperavam que ele resgatasse a paz para a população bruxa.Até os trouxas pareciam desviar o olhar para ele...

_**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
In each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that**_

_(Eu continuo guardando todas as cartas que te escrevi  
Em cada uma delas, uma ou duas linhas  
"Estou bem baby, como você está?"  
Bem, eu as enviaria, mas sei que isto não é o bastante  
minhas palavras eram frias e vazias  
E você merece mais do que isto) _

A maioria das pessoas que tentavam protegê-lo acabavam assassinadas.Havia se acostumado a isso.Seus pais,Sirius e agora Dumbledore.Não poderia perder mais ninguém.Não poderia perdê-la.

Ele tentara argumentar,porém,Gina era uma Weasley.E isso com certeza significava que ela não iria desistir tão fácil dele.Ele nem poderia imaginar se ela resolvesse lutar na guerra.

Não havia percebido,mas agora tinha certeza de que seus sentimentos por Gina só tinham um nome:amor.Não poderia deixá-la morrer também.

_**Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
I've got to go home**_

_**Let me go home  
I'm just too far  
From where you are  
I wanna come home**_

_(Outro avião  
Outro lugar ensolarado  
Eu tenho sorte, eu sei  
mas eu quero ir para casa  
tenho que ir para casa_

_Deixe-me ir para casa  
Estou tão longe  
de onde você está  
Eu quero ir para casa)_

Queria voltar,recomeçar tudo se pudesse.Desde o dia em que Sibila Trelawney havia previsto seu destino até agora.Às vezes pensava como seria sua vida agora.Provavelmente não estaria ali,na casa dos Dursley,mas sim na casa de seus pais.Não estaria preocupado com guerras,com batalhas,com Voldemort.Estaria talvez terminado seus deveres de férias.Ou escrevendo cartas confirmando para Ron,Mione e Gina que iria passar os últimos dias de férias na Toca.

_**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me**_

_**Another winter day has come  
and gone away  
And in Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home**_

_(Sinto como se estivesse vivendo a vida de outra pessoa  
É como se eu acabasse de sair  
Quando estava indo tudo bem  
E eu sei exatamente porque você não poderia  
vir junto comigo  
Isto não era o seu sonho  
Mas você sempre acreditou em mim_

_Outro dia de inverno veio  
e já foi embora  
E mesmo em Paris ou Roma  
E eu quero ir para casa  
Deixe-me ir para casa)_

Mas sabia que tudo acabaria um dia.Tinha de ter esta certeza para criar coragem e continuar.Acreditava que além das batalhas constantes de sua vida,havia algo.E o nome era amor.Seu grande trunfo contra Voldemort.Agora entendia as palavras do sábio Dumbledore.

_**And I'm surrounded by  
A million people  
I Still feel alone  
Let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know**_

_**Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home**_

_**Let me go home  
It all will be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home**_

_(E estou cercado por um milhão de pessoas  
Ainda me sinto sozinho  
Deixe-me ir para casa  
Sinto sua falta você sabe_

_Me deixa ir para casa  
Eu tive minha chance  
Baby, acabei  
Estou indo para casa_

_Me deixa ir para casa  
Ficará tudo bem  
Estarei em casa hoje a noite  
Estou voltando para casa)_

- Garoto,venha jantar!Depressa,não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!-esbravejou tia Petúnia da cozinha.

Descendo as escadas lentamente,Harry concluiu que poderia demorar o tempo que fosse,poderia chover ou fazer sol,poderia enfrentar o destino hoje ou daqui a um mês,mas voltaria para Gina,sua Gina.Pois que existia algo além das batalhas,ele tinha certeza.

* * *

(N/A)Gostaram?Deixem reviews com suas opiniões,ok?

Ainda temos 4 capítulos pela frente!

Bjks

Lize Lupin

PS:

Essa fic também pode ser conferida no Floreios e


	2. Laços e Promessas

Capítulo 2 – Laços e Promessas

* * *

Gina Weasley estava sentada em sua escrivaninha.Há dias estava trancada no quarto.Não precisava de nada.Precisava somente de uma pessoa naquele momento...

Escrevia para os amigos com tanta ferocidade que chegava a rasgar o pergaminho.Era possível observar que este estava manchado das lágrimas que escorriam dos belos olhos castanhos da garota.

Harry e Hermione haviam vindo a Toca há poucos dias para o casamento de Gui e Fleur.No outro dia,os dois e seu irmão Ron haviam desaparecido.E o destino dos três era mais do que óbvio.Iriam tentar acabar com Voldemort.Por que eles tinham que ser assim?Ou melhor,porque _ELE_ tinha que ser assim?

Nenhum deles retornava suas cartas,e isto a deixava ainda mais preocupada.E se eles tivessem sido cercados por comensais?E se Voldemort já tivesse encontrado-os?Eles podiam pelo menos dar um sinal de vida...

_Pra que falar?__  
__Se você não quer me ouvir__  
__Fugir agora não resolve nada_

_Mas não vou chorar__  
__Se você quiser partir__  
__Às vezes a distância ajuda__  
__E essa tempestade um dia vai passar_

Mas ela não ia chorar,ia esperar por ele.Tinha confiança que Voldemort não conseguiria matá-lo.Ele era forte,não era?Não havia sobrevivido mais vezes?Por que não passaria por esta também?

_Só quero te lembrar__  
__De quando a gente andava nas estrelas__  
__Nas horas lindas que passamos juntos__  
__A gente só queria amar e amar__  
__E hoje eu tenho certeza__  
__A nossa história não termina agora__  
__Pois essa tempestade um dia vai acabar_

Tentara convencê-lo que ficarem separados não adiantaria,mas Harry não parecia pensar o mesmo.Quem liga se Gina sair ferida ou até morta da guerra?Quem?Se Harry não a impedisse,Gina,neste momento,estaria lutando com comensais.Não tinha medo de se machucar.Tinha medo de perdê-lo.

_flashback_

_A Toca,no dia anterior ao casamento de Gui e Fleur._

_-Gina,precisamos conversar-disse Harry à garota,e ela de pronto concordou._

_Foram até o gramado dos Weasley e sentaram-se apoiados numa grande bétula._

_-Gina,eu,não sei como lhe explicar,não sei se você entendeu o que eu quis dizer e...-tentou começar Harry._

_-Eu entendo,Harry.-interrompeu Gina.-Só quero que saiba uma coisa.Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar,Harry.Não importa o que aconteça.E que eu sinto muito a sua falta._

_-Te amo também,Gi.Mais do que tudo na vida.É por isso que estou tentando protegê-la.Saiba que também sinto muito a sua falta,muito mesmo.-respondeu Harry.-Isso vai acabar um dia,e neste dia,pode ter certeza de que nós estaremos aqui,juntos._

_Quando a chuva passar__  
__Quando o tempo abrir__  
__Abra a janela e veja: eu sou o sol__  
__Eu sou céu e mar__  
__Eu sou seu e fim__  
__E o meu amor é imensidão_

_Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.Havia esperado esta resposta dele por quase seis anos.Só não esperava que a tão iluminada declaração fosse vir num momento tão crítico como esse.Quão difícil seria esperá-lo?__  
_

_Neste momento,um sabia que era do outro.Agora,sabiam o que realmente sentiam.E o que se seguiu não foi inesperado.Harry ia levantar-se mas Gina,tanto quanto ele,precisava fazer isso.Levantou-se também e beijou-o.Foi um beijo de amor,de paz,que selava a jura de que,não importando que iria acontecer,eles voltariam,vivos._

_fim do flashback_

A ruiva chorava.Mas sabia que,além das batalhas,existia algo.E era seu amor por Harry,que sobreviveria em meio a guerra.Pois era mais forte e poderoso que as artes das trevas de Voldemort e seus comensais.

Harry estava num ônibus trouxa com Ron e Hermione.Viu uma coruja pela janela e logo reconheceu-a.Pediu para que o ônibus parasse e pegou a carta.Seu perfume logo identificou que a carta era de Gina.Voltando ao ônibus,o olhar dele encontrou com os dos amigos.Fez um sinal com a cabeça que logo foi assimilado por ambos.  
Sentou-se novamente e abriu a carta:

_"Querido Harry,_

_Como você está?E Ron e Mione?Onde vocês estão?Aqui está tudo muito sem graça,pois você não está por perto.Sinto sua falta.Não se arrisque!Me responda,por favor!__  
__Te amo,__  
__Gina"_

Apesar da turbulência do ônibus,Harry respondeu a carta para tranqüilizá-la.Fez questão de reforçar para garota para que ela não se arriscasse também e para nunca ficar sozinha.Afinal,ele não era nada sem ela.E ambos sabiam disso.

Em breve chegaria em Godric's Hollow buscando seu destino.Faria isso por ele,seus amigos,pelo mundo,e principalmente por Gina.A _SUA_ Gina.

Pois além das batalhas,ele continuava sendo Harry Potter.Ele podia até ser um nome famoso,um homem marcado pelas dores do passado,mas ainda assim,tinha uma vida,uma vida que ele desejava continuar,na presença de Gina.E ele sempre desejaria isso,para ele não importava quanto tempo aquela guerra durasse,pois sabia que ela acabaria um dia.Ele tinha certeza,a mesma certeza de que chamava-se Harry Potter.Para sempre Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

b **Além das Batalhas** /b

_Home-Michael Bublé_

i Another Summer day /i

i Has come and gone away /i

i In Paris and Rome /i

i But I wanna come home /i

Ele olhava através da janela.Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu uma impaciente coruja das neves que teimava em fazer barulho.Também não escutava os berros de tio Válter,que reclamava da coruja.Só pensava nela desde que voltara da escola.

i Maybe surrounded by /i  
i A million people I /i  
i Still feel all alone /i  
i I just wanna go home /i  
i I miss you, you know /i

Sentia que a cada minuto que ficava longe dela,cada lembrança que lhe vinha à cabeça,e principalmente,cada vez que parava para analisar a batalha que estava pra travar,a vida se esvaia lentamente dele.

Sabia que não era o único que sofria.Sabia que se não a impedisse ela viria atrás dele,lutar ao seu lado.Isso era como um fardo a mais em suas costas.E era exatamente nisso que a vida dele se transformava nos últimos anos.

Ele era Harry Potter,um homem marcado. Sua vida sempre fora acompanhada de dores e sofrimentos.O mundo fingia que não,mas na verdade,todos esperavam que ele resgatasse a paz para a população bruxa.Até os trouxas pareciam desviar o olhar para ele...

i And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you /i  
i In each one a line or two /i  
i "I'm fine baby, how are you?" /i  
i Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough /i  
i My words were cold and flat /i  
i And you deserve more than that /i

A maioria das pessoas que tentavam protegê-lo acabavam assassinadas.Havia se acostumado a isso.Seus pais,Sirius e agora Dumbledore.Não poderia perder mais ninguém.Não poderia perdê-la.

Ele tentara argumentar,porém,Gina era uma Weasley.E isso com certeza significava que ela não iria desistir tão fácil dele.Ele nem poderia imaginar se ela resolvesse lutar na guerra.

Não havia percebido,mas agora tinha certeza de que seus sentimentos por Gina só tinham um nome:amor.Não poderia deixá-la morrer também.

i Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
I've got to go home /i

i Let me go home  
I'm just too far  
From where you are  
I wanna come home /i

Queria voltar,recomeçar tudo se pudesse.Desde o dia em que Sibila Trelawney havia previsto seu destino até agora.Às vezes pensava como seria sua vida agora.Provavelmente não estaria ali,na casa dos Dursley,mas sim na casa de seus pais.Não estaria preocupado com guerras,com batalhas,com Voldemort.Estaria talvez terminado seus deveres de férias.Ou escrevendo cartas confirmando para Ron,Mione e Gina que iria passar os últimos dias de férias na Toca.

i And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me /i

i Another winter day has come  
and gone away  
And in Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home /i

Mas sabia que tudo acabaria um dia.Tinha de ter esta certeza para criar coragem e continuar.Acreditava que além das batalhas constantes de sua vida,havia algo.E o nome era amor.Seu grande trunfo contra Voldemort.Agora entendia as palavras do sábio Dumbledore.

i And I'm surrounded by  
A million people  
I Still feel alone  
Let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know /i

i Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home /i

i Let me go home  
It all will be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home /i

- Potter,venha jantar!Depressa,não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!-esbravejou tia Petúnia da cozinha.

Descendo as escadas lentamente,Harry conclui que poderia demorar o tempo que fosse,poderia chover ou fazer sol,poderia enfrentar o destino hoje ou daqui a um mês,mas voltaria para Gina,sua Gina.Pois que existia algo além das batalhas,ele tinha certeza.

Quando a chuva passar - Ivete Sangalo

Gina Weasley estava sentada em sua escrivaninha.Há dias estava trancada no quarto.Não precisava de nada.Precisava somente de uma pessoa naquele momento...

Escrevia para os amigos com tanta ferocidade que chegava a rasgar o pergaminho.Era possível observar que este estava manchado das lágrimas que escorriam dos belos olhos castanhos da garota.

Harry e Hermione haviam vindo a Toca há poucos dias para o casamento de Gui e Fleur.No outro dia,os dois e seu irmão Ron haviam desaparecido.E o destino dos três era mais do que óbvio.Iriam tentar acabar com Voldemort.Por que eles tinham que ser assim?Ou melhor,porque ELE tinha que ser assim?

Nenhum deles retornava suas cartas,e isto a deixava ainda mais preocupada.E se eles tivessem sido cercados por comensais?E se Voldemort já tivesse encontrado-os?Eles podiam pelo menos dar um sinal de vida...

i Pra que falar?  
Se você não quer me ouvir  
Fugir agora não resolve nada /i

i Mas não vou chorar  
Se você quiser partir  
Às vezes a distância ajuda  
E essa tempestade um dia vai passar /i

Mas ela não ia chorar,ia esperar por ele.Tinha confiança que Voldemort não conseguiria matá-lo.Ele era forte,não era?Não havia sobrevivido mais vezes?Por que não passaria por esta também?

i Só quero te lembrar  
De quando a gente andava nas estrelas  
Nas horas lindas que passamos juntos  
A gente só queria amar e amar  
E hoje eu tenho certeza  
A nossa história não termina agora  
Pois essa tempestade um dia vai acabar /i

Tentara convencê-lo que ficarem separados não adiantaria,mas Harry não parecia pensar o mesmo.Quem liga se Gina sair ferida ou até morta da guerra?Quem?Se Harry não a impedisse,Gina,neste momento,estaria lutando com comensais.Não tinha medo de se machucar.Tinha medo de perdê-lo.

i flashback

A Toca,no dia anterior ao casamento de Gui e Fleur.

-Gina,precisamos conversar-disse Harry à garota,e ela de pronto concordou.

Foram até o gramado dos Weasley e sentaram-se apoiados numa grande bétula.

-Gina,eu,não sei como lhe explicar,não sei se você entendeu o que eu quis dizer e...-tentou começar Harry.

-Eu entendo,Harry.-interrompeu Gina.-Só quero que saiba uma coisa.Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar,Harry.Não importa o que aconteça.E que eu sinto muito a sua falta.

-Te amo também,Gi.Mais do que tudo na vida.É por isso que estou tentando protegê-la.Saiba que também sinto muito a sua falta,muito mesmo.-respondeu Harry.-Isso vai acabar um dia,e neste dia,pode ter certeza de que nós estaremos aqui,juntos.

Quando a chuva passar  
Quando o tempo abrir  
Abra a janela e veja: eu sou o sol  
Eu sou céu e mar  
Eu sou seu e fim  
E o meu amor é imensidão

Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.Havia esperado esta resposta dele por quase seis anos.Só não esperava que a tão iluminada declaração fosse vir num momento tão crítico como esse.Quão difícil seria esperá-lo?

Neste momento,um sabia que era do outro.Agora,sabiam o que realmente sentiam.E o que se seguiu não foi inesperado.Harry ia levantar-se mas Gina,tanto quanto ele,precisava fazer isso.Levantou-se também e beijou-o.Foi um beijo de amor,de paz,que selava a jura de que,não importando que iria acontecer,eles voltariam,vivos.

fim do flashback /i

A ruiva chorava.Mas sabia que,além das batalhas,existia algo.E era seu amor por Harry,que sobreviveria em meio a guerra.Pois era mais forte e poderoso que as artes das trevas de Voldemort e seus comensais.

Harry estava num ônibus trouxa com Ron e Hermione.Viu uma coruja pela janela e logo reconheceu-a.Pediu para que o ônibus parasse e pegou a carta.Seu perfume logo identificou que a carta era de Gina.Voltando ao ônibus,o olhar dele encontrou com os dos amigos.Fez um sinal com a cabeça que logo foi assimilado por ambos.

Sentou-se novamente e abriu a carta:

i "Querido Harry,

Como você está?E Ron e Mione?Onde vocês estão?Aqui está tudo muito sem graça,pois você não está por perto.Sinto sua falta.Não se arrisque!Me responda,por favor!

Te amo,

Gina" /i

Apesar da turbulência do ônibus,Harry respondeu a carta para tranqüilizá-la.Fez questão de reforçar para garota para que ela não se arriscasse também e para nunca ficar sozinha.Afinal,ele não era nada sem ela.E ambos sabiam disso.

Em breve chegaria em Godric's Hollow buscando seu destino.Faria isso por ele,seus amigos,pelo mundo,e principalmente por Gina.A SUA Gina.

Pois além das batalhas,ele continuava sendo Harry Potter.Ele podia até ser um nome famoso,um homem marcado pelas dores do passado,mas ainda assim,tinha uma vida,uma vida que ele desejava continuar,na presença de Gina.E ele sempre desejaria isso,para ele não importava quanto tempo aquela guerra durasse,pois sabia que ela acabaria um dia.Ele tinha certeza,a mesma certeza de que chamava-se Harry Potter.Para sempre Harry Potter.

(N/A): Ah...esse casal é ou não é tudo de bom?Claro que é!!!

Tenho uma ótima notícia para quem gostou da fic:ela terá b quatro /b e não três partes!Aguardem!

Bem,gente,agradeço de coração a quem leu e comentou.E a quem não comentou também.Fiquei muito feliz! b Comentem e votem /b ,por favor!!!

Ah!!!Se alguém souber colocar música no capítulo,por favor me avise!

OBS:A capa ficou boa?

Aos comentários:

Sally Owens:autora encabuladaobrigada pelos elogios!E eu estou só começando,hein?Hehehe...A fic está cheia de força sim,mas em minha opinião tem angústia demais!Vou continuar,e talvez o próximo não seja bem detalhado,mas...Já tenho planos para outras fics e pretendo começar já!Beijo grande!

Belzinha:encabulada de novoagradeço de coração!É realmente uma fic mt "enxugada"e simples,sem exageros,mas real tb.Também amo essa música e ela se encaixa perfeitamente com Harry.Tenho planos para outras fics depois dessa,e agora descobri que existem um monte de músicas que também se encaixam!Muito obrigada,de coração!

Priscila:muito obrigada pelos elogios,querida!A fic é muito simples mesmo,quanto ao perfeita...vcs sempre conseguem me deixar encabulada!Harry sofre mt sim,mas eu só estou dando continuação a J.K!A culpada é ela!Hehehe!Pode deixar q não vou demorar,beijos!

Drika Granger:que bom q vc gostou!Vou continuar sim,pode deixar!Vc curte H/G?Continue lendo!Beijocas!

Doug Potter:fiquei feliz que você gostou!Continue apoiando!Muito obrigada pelo elogio!Beijos!

Across the universe – The Beatles

You´ll be in my heart- Phil Collins

Obs.:tradução das músicas no final do capítulo

O ônibus parou.Ele desceu.Olhou para frente,não prestando atenção em uma Hermione atônita ao explicar para o motorista o por que de pararem ali,ou no belo dia de verão que mostrava-se lento e gracioso.Sua missão havia começado.Estava em Godric's Hollow.

Era estranho estar ali novamente.Ele era muito pequeno quando mudou-se para a casa dos tios.Era uma vila bonita,porém abandonada pelo tempo.Talvez os moradores dali tivessem ficado com medo de novos ataques.Parecia que o assassinato de seus pais estaria vivo ali para sempre.Guardado na memória dos que moravam próximos,que queriam esquecer daquele dia,esquecer dos antigos vizinhos,esquecer de que a vila poderia ser atacada novamente.

- Harry,está tudo bem?-perguntou Mione,pesarosa.

-O quê?Ah,sim,estou bem.-respondeu Harry finalmente "acordando".

Apesar da resposta do amigo,Hermione não se convenceu.Devia ser muito difícil para ele.Retornar a um lugar que trazia tantas lembranças,que marcava-o tanto até hoje.Ele parecia cada vez mais melancólico,como se estivesse corroendo-se por dentro,morrendo aos poucos.

Ron também percebia o estado de Harry.O amigo estava mudado.Sentia isso desde seu 4º ano,principalmente após o retorno de um Voldemort mais poderoso do que nunca.Depois veio Sirius,a profecia e Dumbledore.Ele era outra pessoa agora.Alguém marcado pela dor e pelo sofrimento desde o nascimento,mas que sempre suportou tudo,que sempre deu a volta por cima.No fim,tudo era passado,tornando-se apenas lembranças de um passado ruim.

Mas Ron percebia que o fato de Harry estar longe de Gina deixava-o ainda pior.Era como se isso deixasse-o fraco,desmotivado a viver.Por mais estranho que pareça,Ron chegava a rir nestes tempos tão funestos.Não havia um cara melhor na face da Terra para sua irmã que seu melhor amigo.

Harry dirigiu o olhar em direção ao cemitério.Suspirou,nervoso.Suas mágoas pareciam mais fortes do que ele próprio.Mas nada nem ninguém poderia mudar o passado.E ele suportaria tudo agora por um futuro melhor.

_ i Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe.  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my openedmind,  
Possessing and caressing me. /i _

-Vamos?

-Tem certeza,Harry?-perguntou Mione.

-Absoluta.

E caminharam até o cemitério da vila.Entraram,pois o aviso no portão negro dizia que o estabelecimento fora abandonado.Agora era possível observar as enormes lápides de mármore que compunham aquele sóbrio local.Não levou muito tempo para que Harry encontrasse o túmulo de seus pais.

Eram duas lápides de mármore branco,e entre elas havia uma terceira menor:

LÍLIAN E TIAGO POTTER

QUE DESCANSEM EM PAZ APÓS UMA VIDA TÃO PERTURBADA

ASSASSINADOS POR CAUSAS DESCONHECIDAS

31/10/1980

Harry olhava fixamente para esta última,os olhos verde-esmeralda ligeiramente cobertos por lágrimas que logo passaram.Era possível observar o rancor,o sofrimento transparecendo pelas íris mais brilhantes do que o normal do garoto.

_ i Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world. /i _

-Harry?

-Sim.

-Você quer ir embora?-a voz de Hermione soou hesitante.

-Vamos.-após um longo período pensando,Harry decidiu-se que não valia a pena ficar ali,pois isso só aumentava sua angústia.

_ i Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world. i _

Caminhando pelas ruas de pedra tortuosa do povoado,a imagem do local onde acabara de estar ficava cada vez mais nítida na mente de Harry.Era como estar em uma sala fechada e as paredes o sufocassem lentamente.Queria acabar com isso logo!Cada minuto a mais naquela guerra era a sua própria vida desmoronando.Queria voltar a ter paz,voltar a tentar viver como um garoto normal.

_ i Images of broken light which dance before me like a millioneyes,  
They call me on and on across the universe.  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box,  
They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe /i _

-Harry,tem certeza que está bem?

-É cara,você não está com uma cara muito boa.

-Estou bem,não se preocupem.-apesar da resposta a voz do garoto soou estranha.

Era realmente uma pessoa de sorte.Pelo menos em relação aos amigos.Eles estavam arriscando o próprio pescoço com ele,numa guerra em que não havia certeza de nada,principalmente da vida de todos eles.Mesmo tentando impedi-los de lutar consigo tinha de admitir,não conseguiria sem Ron e Mione por perto.Hoje eles eram sua única motivação,estaria no fundo do poço sozinho.

Ele já havia se acostumado a ouvir as piadas insensatas de Ron nas horas mais críticas possíveis,após isso a voz lógica de Hermione ralhando com ele,e as vezes até rindo.Havia se acostumado também com a presença de Gina,mas não poderia obter a segurança que ela passava,pelo menos não agora.

Sentia falta dela em todos os sentidos mas precisava protegê-la,pois dentro de si mesmo algo lhe dizia que estava certo."Mas isso não substitui a falta dela,Harry!"E esses pensamentos perturbadores e felizes ao mesmo tempo ocuparam a sua atenção na caminhada de volta.

_ i Sounds of laughter, shades of love are ringing through my openedears   
Inciting and inviting me.  
Limitless undying love, which shines around me like a millionsuns,  
And calls me on and on across the universe_

Jai guru deva om. /i 

Porém,em meio a seus pensamentos perdidos,uma idéia repentina passou pela mente de Harry.Era óbvio,não havia local mais provável no mundo inteiro!A caçada pelas horcruxes acabara de recomeçar.Iria lutar de verdade a partir de agora.Pois nada,absolutamente nada,iria mudar seus sonhos.

_ i Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world. /i _

Onde eles poderiam estar agora?Onde?

Gina andava apressadamente e em círculos pelo quarto.Iria ao encontro de Harry,Ron e Mione,não importava o que poderia acontecer,muito menos o que eles pensavam disso.

"Pare de chorar,Gina Weasley!"Sua consciência dizia para si mesma para deixar de preocupar-se e correr atrás do irmão e os amigos.Mas seus olhos não obedeciam a tamanha pressão,e derramavam lágrimas sem parar.

_ i Come stop your crying  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight /i _

Lembrou-se de alguns lugares onde poderiam e sabia que era algo perigoso num lugar suspeito.Hogwarts,não,não com McGonagall lá.Beco diagonal,também não,Fred e Jorge trabalhavam lá.Não conseguia mais pensar em nada.Recordou-se dos momentos com Harry,Ron e Mione.Nunca mais iria vê-los.Nunca mais iria olhar para aquelas íris verdes...

_ i I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry /i _

Como gostaria de estar lutando contra Voldemort.Queria protegê-los,queria ter certeza de que todos estavam bem e...

De repente sabia.De repente sabia onde eles estavam.Agora nada nem ninguém poderia segurá-la ali.Sua família,a Ordem,nada,muito menos a proteção de Harry.

Desceu as escadas,não havia ninguém na sala.Melhor assim,pensou ela.Foi até o armário de vassouras.Pegou a Cleansweeps 11 de Ron,algumas peças de roupa e apressadamente escreveu um bilhete explicando tudo para a mãe,omitindo somente o local para onde ia.Foi até o prado pertencente aos Weasley e levantou vôo.


End file.
